The control performance of a typical model-based control strategy is significantly mitigated by model uncertainty and other adverse conditions such as model mismatch, unmeasured disturbance, and sensor noise. For process control or building automation, this implies that significant material or energy is lost under those adverse conditions. Such conditions are not addressed adequately by current MPC technology.
Specifically, current MPC technology does not incorporate prognostic information of system faults into real-time controller operation. Instead, the controller's robustness against faults relies on offline controller design which usually could not cover all the possible adverse conditions that may occur during run-time operation. Current MPC technology therefore has poor fault-tolerant performance and has not been well adopted by some of the industry.